Nick Fury
Nick Fury is a former leader of a WW2 special forces group called "The Howling Commandos", a former C.I.A agent, and current head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury enlisted in the U.S Army in 1941, after the bombing of Peral Harbor. Fury signed up for the US Army Rangers where he was recruited to lead the First Attack Squad AKA the Howling Commandos. A specially-trained ban of soldiers who took part in some of the most dangerous missions in the war. Fury led them against the likes of the Red Skull and Heinrich Zemo and other Axis villains. He and his Howling Commandos struck several critical blows to the Nazis and their allies during the war. he struck pathes with Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker's humilating defeats at the hands of Fury would put him on a life-long vendetta against Fury. After the war Fury and his Howling Commandos participated in a number of "mop-up" missions. In 1954 Fury was recruited to the C.I.A and was trained as a C.I.A agent. Fury saw action in the Korean War and even saw some of his former comrades in the Howling Commandos. In the 1960's Fury was contacted by the Board of Directors of the newly formed organization S.H.I.E.L.D which at the time was called the "Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division" and was offered directorship by Tony Stark. During the cold war, S.H.I.E.L.D saw much action against HYDRA. During this time Fury would face off against his old Nemisis, Strucker. S.H.I.E.L.D was later renamed the "Stategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate". Since then Fury saw heavy action during the Civil War, Secret Invasion, and Norman Osborn's rise to power. Battle vs. Nemesis (Icon Comics) (by Tomahawk23) At a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier hovering not so far off of New England: Fury sat back in his chair in his private office aboard the Helicarrier, put his legs up on the table, and turned on the TV to CNN. "Welcome back to CCN; our top story tonight: The super-villain known as "Nemesis" continues his crime-spree in Tokyo", said the CNN News Caster. "This time blowing up a building, resulting the the deaths of almost an entire S.W.A.T team". "Joining us now is our analyst, James Smith". "Thank you for coming, James". "Glad to be here", said James. "Now, what can you tell us about "Nemesis"? "Well, first off, you can't really say this man is a criminal. He is a terrorist. He has been committing acts of terrorism all across Tokyo. Blowing up a building is not something an ordinary criminal does, it is an act of terrorism. As are most of his other known actions". "It is possible he may be working for a terrorist organization, though. But I find it unlikely. Few ordinary criminals will do such a thing. It will be to much work, and will attract lots of unwanted attention from authorities". "I think this man is simply doing this because he enjoys it. Not for profit or glory. Just because he enjoys it". "Thank you for giving us your thoughts on this topic, James. Nice having you here". "Nice to be here". The advertisements came on. Fury lit up a cigar. I wonder if Frank'll go after him, ''Thought Fury. 2 minutes later with CNN back on: "This just in!", said the CNN reporter. "Nemesis has successfully hijacked Air Force One, crashed it into Washington D.C, and is now holding the president hostage!". Fury's lack of interest in the news immediately changed and he immediately leaned forward, with his eyes closely monitoring the screen and listening to every detail. "Nemesis has just sent in this tape. We would like to warn you, this tape contains adult content and is very graphic. View discretion is advised." The tape played and Fury payed close attention to every detail. "Good evenening, America", said Nemesis. "As you can see right here, I have your president, Barrack Obama", said Nemesis. Obama's face was bloodied with blood stains all over his clothes and some pieces of organs. As was Nemesis. "Please don't kill me! America if you get me out of here I will make things change! Do something Spider-Man! DOOO SOMETHING!!! PLEAHEAHEASE!!!", screamed Obama. Nemesis socked him right in the face knocking him unconscious. "Now, back to the matter at hand and what I have to tell you: My name is Matt Anderson. As a young boy, my parents were arrested along with their rich friends by your famed chief of police, Blake Morrow, and a couple of his douche bag f**ckface friends for hunting runaway teens. He committed suicide in jail. I am here to get some revenge on him. But, I will not simply kill him. I will torture him. Not physically, but mentally! I will make him see that one simple awesome dude can make him and the entire US government look like second rate maul cops! And cause extreme pain among is friends of course! Nemesis pulled out his laser knife and said "Hey look, I got me a lightsaber!" Nemesis grabbed a brick and cut the brick in half. American audiences were shocked at what they were seeing. But Fury had little to no shock at what he just saw. He had seen far to much to be surprised by that. "Well, America, say good bye to your cocksucking pussy president who promised you change, and didn't bring you any!" Nemesis plunged the knife into Obama as America watched in horror. Fury still wasn't impressed by Nemesis, nor was he shocked that Obama, the '''president '''was now dead....not at all. Fury's Lt. came in the room "Director Fury, Pentagon wants you. They want you to attend a meeting about dealing with Nemesis" said his Lt. "When does this meeting happen?" "In about 30 minutes, sir". "Let them know I'll be there. Set course for Washington D.C. Don't bother to land, I'll go down there by jetpack. Be sure to let them know", replied Fury. "Yes, sir!", replied his Lt. ''I wonder if this cocksucker's story is true. He could be making it up, be part of something bigger. Have bigger plans. or something else. I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for Von Strucker. Doesn't matter either way. I'll still find him, I'll still find him, I'll still take him in, dead or alive. This guy's nothing new. I've seen people like him before. I've seen people worse then him before....Way worse. Dr. Doom, Venom, Symbiote infections, Norman Osborn, Deadpool, HYDRA, Red Skull, Von Strucker, and so many more. Directly above the pentagon: Fury jumped off of the Helicarrier and flew right down into the Pentagon. He walked into the elevator and went down to the room he was suppose to be in for this meeting. Fury walked into the room and found himself to be the last person there. At the desk was the head of the Navy, head of the Air Force, head of the Army, head of the Marine Corps, the Secretary of Defense, and the current President, Joe Biden. "Thank for for attending, Director...Oh shit what's that!?", screamed the president as he saw nerve gas coming in through the vents. Everyone started coughing and things started to go dim. Fury crawled over to grab a gas mask as fast as he could while holding his breath. Fury quickly put it on President Biden. Fury turned and realized that everyone else in the room was dead. Fury knew he would have to get a gas mask in just a matter of minutes or he'd give out. He pulled his needle pistol out of his holster, he fast walked out of the room and cealed the door shut. He turned a corner and walked down a hallway, and saw Nemesis standing at the very other end. To easy thought Fury. He qucikly fired 4 shots at Nemesis. The shots just bounced right off, that's when Fury realized...he was behind bullet proof glass. "It's the Pentagon, retard! There's bullet proof glass everywhere!", yelled Nemesis. An angry look lit up on Fury's face. On the other hand, a grin lit up on Nemesis's face. "Now if you look to your right, you will see the antidote for the nerve gas. Fury just stood their, staring at Nemesis. Waiting for him to do something. Thinking of if it was a trick and it wasn't the antidote. But it quickly came to Fury, Nemesis didn't want him dead immediately. This was the kind of sick f**ck who wanted to play a game. Who wanted to play around. To make the fun last. Fury picked up the needle and injected himself, allowing him to breath in the gas for some time. "Come and get me, cocksucker!", said Nemesis and then just jumped up and mysteriously disapeared. Gas continued to enter the Pentagon, soon it would cover every square inch and there would be no visibility. This guy clearly isn't stupid, he must have thermal vision to counter the lack of visibility the gas is causing. I'm gonna need thermal vision in order to take him out. As for going after him, he probably has a trap. Gonna need to lure him out, ''thought Fury. ''There should be some thermal goggles in the armory upstairs. It's possible Nemesis expected this. I'll need to be careful when I get up there. Fury ran straight o the elevator and went up to the next floor. Fury was ready to shoot Nemesis the minute the door opened. It opened, and Nemesis wasn't there. Fury walked over to the armory. Aw hell.... thought Fury as he saw Mitt Romney dead in the armory. "Yeah, I killed off the presidential election!", shouted Nemesis. He walked over to his body and checked for vital sings, his heart had stopped beating. It was clear from basic view that he was dead though, he had several gun shot wounds to the chest. Suddenly, 3 bullets hit the wall just inches away from Fury's face. Right as he said that, Fury immediately rolled over and took cover. "Why are you really doing this?", said Fury. Fury popped out of cover and fired off a few rounds at Nemesis with his MAC-10. "I'm Rich, and I'm bored", replied Nemesis. Fury popped out of cover one more time. Right as he came out he saw Nemesis's foot impacting his face and knocking him on the floor. "And the director of S.H.I.E.L.D goes down so quickly. Get up you f@* Get the f**ck up!" Nemesis kicked Fury right in the stomach. Right as he threw his kick at him, Fury grabbed his leg and pulled him right to the ground. Nemesis literally flipped backwards releasing Fury's grip and getting himself back up. Fury and Nemesis both jumped right up. Nemesis walked a couple feet back and raised his guard. "Not gonna go out like a complete pussy, haw, Fury? Well I'm gonna make you look like one!" Fury rew out his Needle gun, He drew out his laser knife cutting his gun right in half. Fury didn't even look down at it, he wasn't surprised by it at all. "Look at me I got me a lightsaber, douche bag!" He thrusted himself forward at Fury throwing a stab at him, Fury jumped to the right, grabbed the shoulder and wrist of his armed arm, and kicked him right in the stomach. Nemesis made a small turn of his wrist and with all of the force he had while under Fury's control, his stabbed the knife right into his arm. Fury released his grip and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back a few feet. "Ah, f**k!" shouted Fury. He pulled out his MAC-10, right before he could pull the trigger Nemesis ran around the corner. Fury stopped for a moment. Fury pulled the knife out of his arm, quick and clean. He then lit up a cigar, he inhaled, and exhaled the smoke looking up at the ceiling. Fury fast-walked out of the room holding his MAC-10 in a fire-ready position, suddenly Nemesis came out of nowhere, he shoved Fury's arm down, lowering the gun so it wouldn't hit him if fired. Then, holding his baton with the short end facing up, he upper-cutted Fury in the chin, almost breaking is jaw. A grin lit up on Nemesis's face, and Fury kept his mouth closed, keeping his cigar in. Nemesis came down on him, about to plunge the baton through Fury's eye. As his arm came down, he grabbed his wrist with his left hand, then with his right hand took the cigar out of his mouth and put it in Nemesis's eye. Nemesis got up and started walking backwards, "Ah f**ck, godamnit, you motherf**cking cockscuking prick!" shouted Nemesis. Fury jumped up, grabbed his face, and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. He then upper-cutted his jaw. Nemesis fell to the ground. "Did you really think you could finish this and whatever it was you planned? Did you really think you could beat me? Take on the entire U.S government when you're nothing more then a skilled terrorist? Take on me, a guy who has undergone some of the toughest training out there, and had this job for over 70 years?" "F**ck you! I will finish this! and you're going to die!" Nemesis got up and Fury quickly drew his KA-BAR and stabbed it right through his face as he got up. Fury turned the knife left to right, cutting out more and more. He then withdrew it, and Nemesis's body fell to the ground. Fury inhaled from his cigar, exhaled, and walked away. '''WINNER: '''Nick Fury. Expert's Opinion What ultimatily won the Battle for Fury was his years of combat experiance combined with with his training. While Nemisis wasa formidable opponent Fury has many times more the comabt experiance with out severly detrimental affects on his pysical preformace, do to his slowed aging. Nemsis for all his abilitys didn't stack up to Fury combined decades of skill and experiance. This combibed with nerves of steel and and Fury's abilty to cope with virtully any situation, carried him to victory over his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors